Reality
by alianimal
Summary: Percy Annabeth Jason piper Leo Thalia hazel frank face up to a dose of reality in the normal world where they attend school together in New York to try to keep strong against monsters. Plenty of percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs entirely to rick riordan.**

**Never written a story outside of class, let alone fan fic. Not really that sort of person but after reading the Percy Jackson and heroes of Olympus I decided I wanted to make my own fan fic. This involves Romans and the Greeks and will Not always fit in with the actual rick riordan series partly because Chiron convinces them to go to school together! Reviews will be loved, ignore typos! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson stood impatiently by the car door. All confidents in chirons plan seemed to slowly be leaving him. 'Seriously, eight Demi gods, all in one area, one school, 24 hours a day.' He thought to himself. Chirons theory was that on there own they were pretty much some of the most wanted demigods alive by monsters, so why not stick them together so they can fight together!

At first the idea sounded great, but now it seemed a bit like sticking a sign up saying eat me now. Maybe Percy being so agreeable was because of Annabel chase, who in fact Percy was waiting for now. She seemed to be taking an awfully long time to pack like most girls do. Somehow Percy new it would not be clothes bothering her, more likely which Greek mythology and grand architecture books to take with her. He smiled to himself like he always did when he thought of her. At first glance Annabeth looked like a completely sterotypicale, type of californian. She had a tall athletic figure, silky blonde hair, and a subtle tan. However her eyes were completely different. They were grey, they looked like eyes that were wise well beyond their years, filled with knowledge and understanding. Finally she stepped out her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she wore loose fitting jeans and a baggy jumper with a large picture of an owl on, this represented her mother Athena goddess of battle and wisdom.

Immediately Percy tried to flatten his jungle of black hair but with not much progress. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled warmly into his sparking green eyes and then climbed into the car.

**Sorry if this was boring there will be much more action soon and plenty of percabeth in the next chapter! Reviews are loved (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you PjoHOFan, your my first reviewer! Answering your question leyna will make an appearance further through the book, but for the next few chapters Reyna won't be in it, just Leo!  
I probably won't be able to update as often as this but as it's the weekend I thought I might as well! Hope enjoy, got slight writers block. Ignore typos!**

The car was silent apart from annabeths nervous tapping against the car door! Percy could feel her sweaty hand, practically vibrating in his,'there again' he thought swerving to avoid another car, his was hand was probably just as band as hers. The thing is, when your a monster hunted Demi god who had blown up, got expelled or destroyed every school you have ever attended then, well, who could blame him, he should be nervous. He smiled at Annabeth and then turned the car into a near by lay by. Gently he leaned over and kissed her softly for a minute, " don't worry, you will be with me" he said lightly.  
" that's what I'm worried about, you destroy any school you step in, I mean, I do not have a track record as bad as yours." She joked, smiling slightly at the offended look on his face. " "fine but, Leo, Jason, piper, frank, Hazel, and Thalia are going to be there. We'll actually Thalia is going to be dropping In and out, apparently if Artemis calls she has to drop everything and leave! Any way my point is, you will be fine.  
Percy turned on the engine and drove on. Finally they pulled up in front of a large steel gate, with a fairly normal looking high school and a large white building signed boarding. Suddenly he spotted his friends, taking annabeths hand in his leaning towards her to kiss her lightly on the cheek, together they walked over to them.  
Jason and piper looked perfect for each other, each was good looking and dressed well, whilst hazel and frank looked a little strange together. Franks chubby puppy dog face, smiled nervously at everyone whilst hazel, with her slim face and mature yet gentle features, she looked a lot more serious than him. As for Leo he was stood bending a piece of metal in his hand with a mishevious glint in his eye! Thalia stood slightly apart from the rest, she was fully changed out of her hunters outfit apart from a delicate looking moon shaped necklace. Her choppy black hair was pushed back of her face and she looked calm but more than a little fierce.  
" ready for a no doubt monster infested time" shouted Jason over the loud bubble of greetings. " am I the only one doubting chirons plan" Leo also shouted " so how heated was your little car ride with Annabeth seaweed brain." Teased Thalia.  
Thalia and Annabeth loved calling Percy that!  
Suddenly the door opened and a women stepped out. She was stern,middle aged looking woman, the strange thing was, her eyes were all misted over and glassy looking. Annabeth suddenly opened her mouth to speak but all of a sudden in a flash of terror the woman shot forward, drew a knife, and held Annabeth in a choke hold. Annabeth gagged, finally the others got over their shock and a very angry Percy grabbed the women punched her hard and then rushed to Annabeths side.  
Meanwhile piper was using her power of charm speak to force the, what seemed to be an eiodion to leave. The weak minded spirit did so, and as it floated of into the distance the woman, stood up, apologizing saying she must of blacked out obviously not realizing what had been inside of her. " welcome, to amber way high"

**Thanks for reading guys hoped you enjoyed, new chapter coming soon, reviews will be loved. I really appreciate ideas and advice thx(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys updating again, as I said last time I won't always be able to update so quickly but I really want to get the story going, please review on this chapter, constructive critiscm, advice, do you like it, ideas, anything is loved. I am going to try to make my chapters a bit longer so they might take longer to be posted! Please ignore typos, spell check is useless! Enjoy (;**

Don't you think you should sit down Ma'am" Piper said worriedly. "No, no dear, this happens quite often, I'm always blacking out here and there" she said laughing slightly. "What do you mean regularly" she panicked. For once Percy was a calming influence. He leant over and whispered in Annabeth's ear: "Look even if there are eiolden, we have faced them before, we know just how much about them being a bunch of weak minded idiots" Annabeth could not help but smile at just how fierce and sincere Percy looked when he said it. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at Percy's loving face and then at how he was defensively positioned around her. If a speeding bullet was to come flying at them Percy would jump in front to save her; she knew she would do the same for him. Carefully he bent his head down and she reached hers up, gently their lips touched, and they could have stayed like that forever, in this one bit of happiness until, Thalia let out a low wolf whistle, " get a room guys" she joked. Percy glanced up and immediately went very red and one glance at Annabeth told him that she had probably gone even redder than he was, but grinning sheepishly Percy slipped Annabeth's hand his, and they carried on following the women who Percy presumed must have been the head teacher. Finally they stopped at a door which led to a large room with a few coffee tables and desks, several battered bean bags and a couple of beat up old couches, and a large rug spread out along the floor. There was then a door leading into a corridor which led to their rooms, "Girls in that one, boys in that one, curfew is 10.00 anyone found out around the school will be punished." Percy couldn't help but smile at this, it was just like camp with the whole punished after curfew thing, except he doubted there would be any angry harpies around this place, due to the fact they were in the mortal world. " fetch your timetables from the school office in the morning and don't be late, and Mr Jackson, I know all about your record of getting expelled from schools, I would like you to know we will not tolerate any funny business", "yes ma'am" Percy replied meekly. "And my name is Mrs Dare, I feel you may have connections to my daughter Rachel Dare, if you have anything to do with her disappearance I want to know" and with that she turned dramatically out of the door, letting it swing shut behind them.

Of course they had connections to Rachel Dare, she was the Oracle to Camp Half blood. "Well this is going to be an exciting year isn't it" Leo joked. And with that they turned into their rooms, girls in one, boys in the other. It was a bit of a squeeze trying to fit 4 people in a smallish medium kind of room. They were very simple with four bed with draws built into them a plain wooden floor with two chests of draws and two wardrobes. Both rooms had a large bay window big enough to sit on, but there was no bathroom or toilet. All of the Greeks who had spent many summers at camp half blood found nothing out of the ordinary with this, but hazel crossed over into the boy's cabin to have a heated discussion with Frank and Jason.

"There is 800 people boarding at this school and there is only one bathroom for boys and one for girls" exclaimed Hazel

"Don't worry Hazel, only 400 board, and there's two floors and there's and equal amount of boys and girls plus there is another bathroom further long, so really you will only be sharing with 70 people." Leo said, the sarcasm very obvious in his voice.

This was followed by hazel fanning herself in that way that people from the olden days seem to do, Hazel had a very strange background, and she even came from a different century!

Crossly, she stalked out of the boys, and into her own room. You could hear the boys laughing from there room and even Annabeth, who had heard the whole conversation from the girls room was trying desperately to supress a smile.

**Hope this wasn't too boring, needed a filler chapter to sort of move the story along. I might try and write chapter 4 today, but no promises, please review, they are really appreciated. Thx (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the slightly later update than usual been really busy with homework. Urghh I hate homework! Anyway I was just wondering if you guys would mind me putting a game of truth or dare into the story, I promise there will be plenty of Percabeth and I'm thinking if I did that I could even add a bit of Leyna into the story. Ignore Typos, or blame spell check. Also I need to add a new demi god into the story. So just comment what you want him/her to be like. Can you include:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Godly parent**

**Shy/ Goth/ weird etc… **

**Age**

**Enjoy!**

That morning, eight very tired, demigods trudged over to the main school for class. They had been up very late, mucking about, unpacking and basically being interrogated by people, who apparently weren't used to having new people. They were mainly questioned about who was together and stuff. Many of the girls who had come to find out who they were, were completely obsessed with the boys, considering the fact they all had traces of godly looks! Percy and Jason were especially love/ stalked by the girls. Percy seemed to be getting just a bit more than Jason, probably because Jason, did not actually do that much exercise, but as he was always moving around he had pretty big muscles and his Blonde hair was always a catch. Yet this was apparently did not beat Percy's sparkling yet mysterious green eyes, or his Brown tossed Hair, or maybe is highly defined muscles and obvious six pack and next to Jason's perfect white toothy smile, his lopsided grin seemed just a little more friendly and inviting.

So basically they were all exhausted because this had gone on until about three in the morning and school started at 9. They had also had to get up at quarter to seven for breakfast and stuff. So as they headed to homeroom, Percy tried to ignore the oogling looks he was getting from girls. He could tell that Annabeth was getting jealous. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer next to her as they walked she also leant up for a quick kiss, as to which Percy obliged. It was obvious that the other girls minus Thalia, were getting protective. As even Leo and frank seemed to be getting a lot of attention.

As they walked into homeroom they were greeted with many more stares. Quickly they all took a seat. Annabeth of course chose a seat next to Percy, Jason one next to piper, Hazel and Frank sat together,Leo went and sat next to Thalia. Annabeth who was currently quite happy kissing Percy was, to her annoyance, interrupted by a small, very skinny girl with obviously dyed blonde hair, and gallons of mascara, dressed in a bright pink designer tank top, the shortest shorts ever ( designer) and a pair of( guess what, designer) ankle boots with the highest heel ever. She strutted over and tapped Percy on the shoulder. She gave a clearly fake tinkling little cough and causing Percy to unwantedly pull away from Annabeth. "Can I help you" he said, half politely half annoyed. Oh yes, it's a bit embarrassing really," she said clearly not embarrassed and clearly very confident in herself. "Would you like to go out with me, I mean I know we have only just met but…"

"Does it look like I am even single" Percy interrupted, squeezing a fuming Annabeth's hand.

All of a sudden Annabeth stood up "get away from him" she growled quite aggressively. "Oh Calm down, just let Percy choose, but he has to check whether or not he likes me first" smiled the girl, and before Percy even had time to react, she swooped down clung onto his neck and started kissing him. Quickly Percy pushed her away and was about to shout at her, but Annabeth got there first. Grabbing her by the collar, and proving just how strong she was Annabeth practically threw her across the room. Suddenly three big guys, the leader of them had carefully groomed and quiffed blonde hair. Walking over to Percy he stared at Percy aggressively. "What you think you doing with my girlfriend" he growled

"I'd like you to know your so called girlfriend just came up to me and kissed me you big hairy moron" said in loud clear voice. The whole room practically held their breaths in silence. By this point, Frank, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Hazel and Annabeth where all stood behind Percy looking as if they would be prepared to fight any second.

"What did you just say" Snarled the big guy. "I said, that you were a big hairy Moron." Percy said confidently. Leo started snorting with laughter. "Right then, have it your way" said big guy. Suddenly he lifted his arm and swung a punch at Percy's face. Percy of course, having trained at camp half blood, found this so easy and predictable to block that he snorted in laughter. Grabbing the guys wrist Percy punched him hard in the nose pushed him back into a wall and then turned to his approaching gang members, there was only two that looked like they might put up a fight. With ease percy and the others punched down him and his friend. Suddenly Percy noticed one about to punch Annabeth. Quickly he turned wacked the guy in the head. Kicked the last one where it hurts. And then percy and the others stood angrily glaring at the bruised battered, and minorly bleeding guys who were slumped against the walls. Just then the teacher walked in "what an earth is going on" she bellowed.

Ill try and update tomorrow or the next day but im quite busy. Please review and don't forget completion. Scroll to the top if you didn't see! (:


	5. important

**Guys I have some good and bad news. I am officially discontinuing this story but I am going to make a new highschool story, it will be your uber typical high school story with Annabeth and friends turning up, its set after the titan war, it will be much longer, much more regular updates. Please read it, you should be able to find it now if you look on my profile. (:**


End file.
